


Better Us Than Them

by Renesis



Series: Ghosts We See [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But always better to overtag, Consent, Dubcon?? But not really, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fox Miya Twins, Fox-folk Miya Twins, Ghosts We See, Hyquile, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Smut, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Stalker-ish themes?, uhh magical bondage??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renesis/pseuds/Renesis
Summary: The Miya Twins finally come to an agreement in regards to sharingsharingyou.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Ghosts We See [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931299
Comments: 39
Kudos: 230





	Better Us Than Them

**Author's Note:**

> **Few things:**  
>  1) You don't need to read Ghosts We See but it will give you a LOT of context. I found this near impossible to write without touching on the lore/story from GWS. I also mentioned to several readers of GWS that Hyquile Twins are likely kinky, but man, I'm going soft on MC here....also maybe I chickened out in anything too hardcore/explicit oops-  
> 2) This is my very first NSFW T-T I was so nervous writing and planning this...I scrapped this thing at least 4 times but I'm at my limit now and just releasing this into the wild.  
> 3) This is to celebrate the new Haikyuu!!To The Top release, Miya twins' birthday, and Kinktober I guess? Tumblr moots were blowing up about it, I got swept up in the wave. But I never wrote nsfw before, and would not have been able to do a whole month of it so this is my one and only contribution. ALSO...GWS readers have been DEMANDING Fox Miya Twins+ repopulating the foxes ever since that one chapter about the fox-folks XD
> 
> I don't know if I will ever write NSFW again after this. Depends on feedback? (╥ω╥) In any case, enjoy!!???

The Miya Twins of Hyquile are not famous for their kindness and patience. They are infamous for their brazen self-assertion.

In the diseased whirlwind you’ve been planted at the core of by forces beyond your control, a chaotic firestorm in the form of Vicious Atsumu had risen to swirl and rage around you as a pillar of hellfire that burned between you and those who sought to harm you. And at the center of this firestorm is Frosty Osamu, a glass plateau lilting precariously on the crest of a waterfall, keeping you grounded through the howling gales that threatened to whisk you away.

Atsumu and Osamu had been your unlikely pillars through your ordeals.

Unlikely because they weren’t the same Miya brothers you grew up with in your world. 

This particular pair, the alternates of your childhood friends, grew up with everything taken from them, with a deep-seated wound of hurt and vengeance festering in their very bellies.

That they, and you, had somehow managed to overcome that amongst other things was almost miraculous.

And they were- strangely enough- uncharacteristically...careful? considerate?- of you; of your feelings and comfort levels, in a way you did not expect them to. 

It is one of the biggest tells, as sure as the impatience of passing summers and the lazy departures of winters, of their mutually shared feelings for you. 

You still haven’t forgotten the way they tag-teamed you early on when you first met them, the way they cornered and clipped you between them with the metallic scent of human blood wafting from their clothes, suffocating the very air you breathed. 

Truthfully, you suspected either Kita or Suna, perhaps even both, had given them a talking to at some point. Compared to the other fox-folks, those two had always been more understanding of your position as a human in the presence of the fox-folks.

Especially now that things have come to a head with the twins, and you have...come to terms with your feelings for them; accepted that you have room in your heart for more than one person.

To their credit, Atsumu and Osamu might even prefer it that way- sharing you- so long as it isn’t anyone outside of them. You were pretty sure there had been hefty disagreements here and there between the brothers, but they sorted that out, even if it wasn’t peaceful in the village for a while. Your time with the fox-folks and all you have learned of them told you that they are a protective folk- _territorial-_ of things they have staked a claim on. It was seen in where they continued to build their livelihoods, despite the horrors of the past that have occurred where they sleep. 

It hadn’t been easy of course; nothing with the twins ever was, whether they were the Miya brothers of Hyquile or their alternates in your own world. 

Your relationship with them was not built on a cobbled-path lined with the aroma of roses, no. 

It had been filled with unhealthy amounts of vengeance, anger, hardship, loss- like a parody gone wrong in a traumatic collaboration between all the great tragedies- Hamlet, Romeo & Juliet, Medusa- you name it. 

If the story of your love with the Miya Twins of Hyquile was ever made into a book, it would be one of those that made readers both love and hate themselves, indecisive of whether they want to fling the book in frustration or allow themselves to be further drawn into its thorn-filled pages.

You know that because that is exactly how you felt, as the one who held their sometimes barbed affections.

And...you supposed you’ve been tip-toeing around a particular subject long enough.

You know...the birds and the bees?

It isn’t that you didn’t _want_ it or anything like that…whether as athletes or fox-folks, the Miya brothers are undeniably attractive. 

You just...clam up when things start getting heated; having the attention of one brother on you is overwhelming enough but to have two carbon copies trying to one up each other with you sandwiched between them?

Well, your nervousness and inexperience never let them get too far, and incidents frequently ended with you escaping them with a blabbered excuse or two, hiding with Kita or Suna for the remainder of the day with red-stained cheeks.

However, there was only so much you can dilly-dally for before either one of them took the reins from your hands -the reins they _let_ you hold- and into their own.

In all honesty, the fact that they even let you dance around the whole thing for this long surprised you.

They hadn’t been very subtle with their intentions. 

_Their_ _needs_.

Neither of them was very good at masking their emotions (well, maybe one of them is but, at his core, he is cut from the same cloth as his brother), and they have gradually- inch by inch, one small push briskly followed by a second small push- toed the delicate line set by your innate insecurities and innocence, testing the limits to see how far you would let them go.

And if you acquiesced to their sneaky pawing an inch, they never hesitated in taking a whole yard.

It started off small.

Either one of the twins (or both) is always there whenever you arrive in Hyquile, waiting for you with barely subdued eagerness. 

In the early stages, when denial and reluctance to accept their growing attachment to you still reared its head, the twins would often put on an air of detachment: cool and haughty tones, words of degradation and condescension to your frailties as a human, tension and stiffness in their figures whenever you walked by.

It didn’t fool anyone though, especially when they were unable to keep their fox ears from perking up and their tails from swishing excitedly when they saw you, even as they wore a mask of impassiveness and exaggerated annoyance. 

But as the denials receded with time, **boldness** started to take its place.

They started popping up wherever you went. 

It didn’t matter if they needed something from you or not; you could turn around and there would be one (or two) pairs of eyes eagerly watching you from a nearby roof. They followed you as you went about your day like unruly puppies. They would openly scrap around you about silly things like who gets to stay with you whilst the other goes on patrol, or who’ll accompany you to the market even though you were fully capable of going yourself. 

Whenever this happens and Aran is there to witness it, he would throw you a stern frown and ask you to control them better.

Apparently, you became their official caretaker without your knowing it.

Then came the not so subtle touches.

Gruff pulls and pushes turned into firm and steady grips; the hands and arms on your waists and shoulders lingered longer with each passing day, and they seem to have this incessant need to find every excuse to be in physical contact with you. 

From Osamu purposefully tripping you with illusions just to catch you with a comment about what a “clumsy scrub” you are, to Atsumu insisting on piggybacking you to your destination to “get there faster” even when you were in no hurry, they made up all sorts of reasons just to hold you without outright saying it.

And it kept escalating overtime.

Because _again_ , 

The Miya Twins of Hyquile are _not_ famous for their kindness and patience. They are _infamous_ for their brazen self-assertion.

Now, they stuck to your sides like a pair of wings, flanking you and baring their teeth at anyone that looks a beat too long or gives off the wrong aura. They draped off you and around you, chins on your neck and shoulders, morphed tails wrapped around your hips, arms on your waist, and heads in your lap. 

Atsumu always leaves small nips on you whenever he’s got his clutches on you, and Osamu never hesitates in unnecessarily licking food off your fingers from out of nowhere.

The twins kept pushing how far they could go with you, be it in public or in private (it’s always worse in private). 

You frequently caved to their needy pawing, but always stopped them at a certain line- 

-that delicate line that you can’t seem to erase, always reflexively redrawn with each new day after they painstakingly erased it the day before, whenever a hand or mouth went too low or too close to somewhere no hand or mouth ever went before, despite yourself.

The Miya twins never fail to make you a walking body of nerves, heart thundering so loud that you were sure all the fox-folks heard it, face red and threatening to explode from their blatant attention and touches.

You don’t deny that you liked it- enjoyed it- but you weren’t used to such attention, _not like this_.

And you don’t possess the sense of smell that the fox-folks do but...Suna is always mumbling about a “Miya stench” whenever you pass by him in his home.

With how often they were around you, quite literally sometimes, plus the fact that the fox-folks possessed heightened senses, you didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what Suna meant (when you sniffed your own clothes to check, you couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary). You resisted asking any of the others whether the Miya twins smelled...well, like you.

In the end, their constant presence around you got to the point where even Suna, who you have continued to stay with despite your budding relationship with the Miya twins, had just about enough.

And that’s saying something.

“They’re outside waiting for you again.”

“Are they?”

“Behind the roof of that house ahead.”

“I-I’ll talk to them-”

“It didn’t work the last _four_ times. They are _always_ here. I chose to live further out from the rest for a reason. But they are _always_ ** _here_**. Their house is way over **_there_ **.”

“...are you kicking me out?”

Yep. 

Suna kicked you out.

It was actually not as harsh as it sounded. 

It came as no surprise to you that Suna already figured out your reasons, subconscious as they are, for continuing to stay with him before you realized it yourself. 

And called you out on it.

Suna had quite thoughtfully, and considerately, sat down with you and discussed your continued living situation with him when the _entire_ Inarizaki House _and_ its surrounding territories _know_ of the twins’ mark on you, and by extension, yours on them. 

Everyone can _see_ it. 

Everyone can _smell_ it.

* * *

Staying with the twins is actually...not so different from staying with Suna. 

You just had to multiply Suna by two, switch the pair of Sunas for the Miya brothers, and turn up the gauge for attention to the maximum.

If you thought they hovered around you a lot before, well...

Now you see them from the moment you wake up to the time your eyes close for the night.

It’s not bad, per se. You cared for them both, and didn’t mind showering them in the attention they so craved but...you _really_ weren’t used to receiving _this kind of attention_.

The one where they take you by surprise and tag-team you as they are apt to do. 

Only less tag-team and more co-op. 

To an extent.

A muffled squeak leaped from you when a pair of rough hands suddenly ran up your sides, grabbing at your chest from behind and kneading in a manner that told you the owner of said hands tried to be gentle but didn’t put much thought into it.

“Can’t believe yer tried to one up me when I was out ‘Samu. I thought we agreed to be in on this together.” 

Atsumu growled against the column of your neck, nipping your sensitive skin the same moment his hands squeezed your chest. Golden eyes honed in on his twin with a near-feral glint, bright and sharp in the indigo of the dark room.

Osamu gave your bottom lip one last harsh suck, before detaching himself from you with a loud _pop_. Grey eyes, silver in the dim light of the moon, blinked slowly at his twin.

“Yer were slow. And we never agreed on _everythin’_ together.”

Now that the twins had you behind their walls and not Suna’s (much to his relief), occurrences like this became more frequent.

You could turn around from washing your hands and voila, Atsumu would have snuck up on you silently to push you against the basin with a mischievous grin, mouth ravishing yours and hands roaming freely, until Osamu would appear to either pull him off or join in, to the discontented complaints of Atsumu.

Osamu is the worst with his illusions though. He could be standing in the room with you, his illusion magic blending him into the environment, and you would be none the wiser. Not until you felt invisible hands on you, which never fails to pull a scream from your throat (you weren’t sure how many more jump scares you could take from them both). Atsumu would always come blasting in not long after, howling about Osamu being sneaky and using his magic to shake him off to get the upper hand.

Atsumu’s eyes narrowed, his hands squeezing your breasts harder in reaction to Osamu’s words. You winced, squirming in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. 

A red rope slithered and rose from the ground, smacking one of Atsumu’s arms and causing the blonde to yelp indignantly, his hand letting go.

“Yer hurtin’ her ya’ idiot,” Osamu murmurs reproachingly, his own hand coming up to soothingly massage the breast Atsumu had relinquished at the beating.

Atsumu rolled his eyes and returned the abused hand to latch onto your hip. “It’s not like she minds….do ya’? Yer have faced worse in Hyquile than this. I know yer can take a lot more-” Atsumu breathed into your ear teasingly, and you felt the nick of sharp teeth on the shell of your ear. 

You desperately wanted to hide your blushing face behind your hands but they were caught in the twin’s hold, one by each brother, preventing you from hiding any part of yourself or pushing them off.

Their remaining free hands went about as they pleased, Osamu’s traveling from your chest and down toward your back, gliding on the skin of your thighs in languid circles; Atsumu’s went up in parallel to his brother’s, dragging up the sides of your legs, pinching everywhere along the way and coming to a rest at the base of your throat. An incoherent sound bubbled at the back of your throat as you resisted sighing at the polar sensations the twin always brought upon you.

Atsumu is fiery, each touch from him purposeful and determined in its goal. 

Whilst Osamu is free like water, explorative, and adaptive in reaction to you.

And you…

You were still trying to wrap your mind at the new sensations your body undergoes whenever the twins crowded you like this.

“G-Guys, come on it’s late, we have an early day t-tomorro-- h-heey!” Teeth pulling at your ear interrupted you.

Atsumu shook his head in refusal, his hair brushing against your cheek. A dissatisfied growl rumbled from his chest on your back, and he proceeded to nip and suck below your ear, jaw, neck, and shoulders with an immature fervor, like a child that does not want to put away his toys and go to bed.

Osamu made an equally discontented grunt and dropped his head on your shoulder, blinking up at you with a frown. “Yer _always_ stopping us before it gets good.” He grumbled and you smiled sheepishly, taking the hand from his loosened grasp to card through his hair. 

Biting your lip, your face scrunched as you tried to articulate your thoughts and ignore Atsumu who continued to explore your body as he pleased. 

“I just...I’ve never-...” You sighed in frustration. Your feet drew nervous circles into the wood floor. You’ve never directly admitted it to them before.

The twins know though.

It wasn’t hard to figure out with how flustered you got from even the tiniest of touches.

If anything, it only drove their territorial instincts up the wall as there was this incessant nagging at the back of their minds that kept telling them to _stake their claim first_. 

But you weren’t any of the other she-foxes who were more than happy to satisfy for a night or two, or any other human girls they could lure into a quick tryst with simple shapeshifting.

After all that they have lost and been through, and all that _you_ have been through with them, the twins would very much like to cherish you (they don’t have a lot of those left). 

Losing you is something they want to avoid. It’s one of their strongest motivators and how they managed to even keep themselves in check for this long. 

(not only that, after the lecture Kita gave them about treating you properly, they preferred not to disappoint their Alpha-Leader)

(the twins were also sure Kita and Suna would not be the only ones on their backs if they ever hurt you)

But on the souls of their ancestors, they’ve passed their threshold _long_ ago and if it wasn’t for the fact that they have endured hellish endurance training their entire lives, they would have snapped.

Didn’t mean they would stop trying to edge that line though. 

A hand sliding between your thighs made you gasp, which turned into you sucking in a sharp breath when a different hand joined the first. 

Atsumu’s hand had not-so-sneakily slipped up your thighs and under the hem of your robes, his destination obvious. But Osamu’s hand quickly followed, going up after his brother’s hand beneath your clothes and blocking his advance by _literally_ placing his palm across your core. Spluttering in a mixture of shock and embarrassment, you pried at both their hands but they didn’t budge. 

The twins ignored your nervous squirming and protests between them, glaring at each other from opposite shoulders.

“The hell ‘Samu? _Go away_.” Atsumu’s hand pushed at Osamu’s palm, fingers digging into his brother’s wrist.

“Why should yer be the _first_ one?” Osamu bit out in turn and the walls of the room wavered. (Is Osamu’s illusion magic leaking?)

“Cause I’m the older brother, now _stop_ blockin’ me.” Atsumu’s skin against you felt hot, hotter than it normally was. Almost searing. (Atsumu’s magic too?)

“We’re twins, _it doesn’t matter_. And yer were late this time. _First come first serve_.” 

Their arguments with you clipped in between are nothing new; happens all the time.

But there was something in their tones and words this round that made a thought click.

Funny how that it is in this _exact_ moment that you realized this, when they were both arguing with a hand between your parted legs, that it became clearest to you that Vicious Atsumu and Frosty Osamu might have been able to reach a mutual agreement about sharing the work in keeping others away and staking the Miya claim on you, but they hadn’t exactly reached one for sharing _sharing_ you between them. 

It made more sense now, how they always worked together but also never failed to cockblock each other. 

Their hands battled for dominance between your thighs, pushing your legs further apart as a result. With a yelp of mortification, you slapped at their shoulders to get them to stop turning the area below you into their personal battlefield. “S-Stop it!”

But they didn’t listen, and you slipped further into embarrassment when the continued brushing of their rough knuckles against you caused your hips to jerk and a sharp fluttering in your stomach: arousal. 

You didn’t need to look at the twins to know that they knew it too, and more than likely felt the telltale dampness that had started to gather, needless to say the erratically loud rhythm of your heart.

Their hands stilled between your legs and you slapped your hands onto your face to hide from their gazes.

The air is tense- charged with an electricity born from indecision, lust, hesitation, desire, and yearning that crackled like hot sparks between your three figures.

If possible, Atsumu and Osamu were tenser than the atmosphere, stiff against your front and back. Someone’s fingers twitched on your thighs, you’re not really sure who.

They had immediately caught the scent. 

Atsumu’s body is taut, his fox ears that were always morphed atop his head slowly dissipating as his focus and control slipped. His golden eyes were blown wide as he looked down at you, then to his brother.

Osamu stared back, grey eyes equally large and diluted. But he bit down on his cheeks, grounding himself from giving in to his fox instincts. He’s the one with the better control so it _has_ to be him, and he slowly, reluctantly, shook his head at Atsumu.

No. 

They’re going to back off. 

_Now_.

This is the furthest they went with you and it happened in the spur of the moment. They liked the fun of toeing the line but they never wanted to cross it without your absolute consent, not even unintentionally.

“‘Tsumu, ‘Samu?”

Shy mumbles of their name snapped two pairs of pinprick eyes to you. 

Atsumu and Osamu’s senses are abnormally heightened, hyper-aware of every rise and fall of your chest, the bead of sweat on your neck, the distinct scent of your arousal permeating the narrow space between your legs-

_They should really go._

Atsumu unconsciously licked his lip and Osamu bit down on his cheek till he tasted metal.

“You know I love both of you, right?”

Brilliant reds of chagrin and embarrassment remain painted on your skin, peeking back up at them through cracks between your fingers, but the sincere lilt of your voice- your words- instantly pulled their wits back to them from the mindless void that you had inadvertently sent it to.

The reins they’ve always let you hold, albeit stealing it from you every so often in moments like this, is once again safely in your hands. 

They felt their instinctual, territorial- carnalistic- sides settling, reeled in by the gentle tugs of your timid smile, and the absolute adoration and love shining in your eyes. 

_You’re here for both of them. You weren’t going to leave_ **_either_ ** _of them._

Love that they’ve never seen since…(well, that’s a memory for another day)

  
  


With a sigh, Osamu tilted his head down to kiss your forehead whilst Atsumu buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

You could feel the years of loss and anguish in the slightest of trembles in Atsumu’s arms and Osamu’s lip on your skin, their hidden fears of losing more in their lives seeping through them, and your hold on each of them tightened. 

Your situation in Hyquile continues to be precarious, unstable. But you wanted them to know that each time your existence left this world, they each continue to hold a piece of your heart. Just like how the Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu of your world will always hold a piece of yours, no matter what happened.

You shifted nervously with a tint of anticipation in your chest.

You wanted to cement that reassurance, your promise, to them.

“I-I’m...r-ready.”

The twins froze again. 

They have hyper-hearing but did they hear that right? Did you mean what they are hoping you meant? Were they projecting what they wanted to hear on your words? Perhaps you meant something else, like you were ready to tucker out for the night??

Their territorial instincts that you had managed to tame moments prior started to tingle.

Atsumu abruptly spun you around to face him, earning an annoyed ‘tsk’ from Osamu.

“Are yer serious? Do yer mean what I think yer mean? Did ‘Samu put ya’ up to this to trick me??”

Your laugh at Atsumu is airy but shaky with a good kind of nervousness, as you ran a hand down his fox ears that had begun to morph on his head once more with the elation vibrating through his entire being. 

“No, ‘Samu didn’t put me up to anything,” you timidly glanced back at Osamu who looked like he would whip Atsumu if you weren’t in the way. 

“I really care for you two, just as much as your alternates in my world...” Your brows furrowed, and you took in a deep breath to quell the maddening flutters in your chest and stomach.

“A-And I want to show that to you both…e-even if I’m...not really sure of what to do…” Trailing off anxiously, your fingers twisted and twirled in the fabric of your sleeves. 

Your conversation with Suna right before he displaced you replayed in your mind...and you were certain of your decision.

A beat passed during which Atsumu and Osamu glanced at each other, to you, back to each other-- and then identical wolfish grins broke out on their faces.

You’ve never seen them move so fast and with such perfect coordination outside of battle before.

Atsumu’s mouth is instantly on yours, eager and dominating, taking your gasp of surprise as his chance to slip his tongue in to ravish every crevice of your mouth, coaxing at your tongue -shy and fumbling against his aggressive approach- with his. Hands holding your cheeks, his long fingers curled into your hair to tip your face upwards, his large frame towering over you.

Behind you, Osamu tugged at your clothes in a hurried manner- quiet excitement- that is unlike him, all semblance of the precise control he normally had thrown away alongside the clothes he was taking off you. It’s _always_ him that had to reel both himself and Atsumu in (because his brother just can’t be relied on for that), literally biting down on himself to maintain any self-control over his own instincts and natural tendencies.

But not this time.

You just gave them the green light to go wild.

Osamu all but single-handedly maneuvered you, with a fervent Atsumu still attached, towards the bed, ridding you of all your clothes as he went. Atsumu stumbled after you, hands trailing blazes over virgin skin and his open mouth glued to your neck, shoulders, chest- leaving blooms of purples and red as he traveled down. 

You whimpered when you were suddenly spun around the second time that night, this time by Osamu who pulled you away from his brother and pressed you against him insistently, marking the areas on your neck and chest that Atsumu hadn’t. 

A quiet snarl reverberated from Atsumu at Osamu’s interruption but it was quickly forgotten when the elder twin dropped down to his knees, giving the back of your thighs the same treatment he bestowed on your bruised torso as he traveled back up. 

You gasped, back arching and legs reflexively moving to step away from Atsumu’s assault. But his hands on your hips tugged you back, and your arch only prompted Osamu to lick a long, wet path across your chest before pulling a sensitive bud into his mouth.

Like earlier, two different hands reached for your core, one from the back and one from the front. Unintelligible sounds bubbled up to your throat when two fingers- one from each hand- slowly prodded at your folds.

For the life of you, you couldn’t keep up with them and the various sensations that they were hailing onto your body. The entirety of your face and body is flushed with the heat of embarrassment and distinct arousal, further intensified by the novelty of everything you were feeling. 

There is a feeling of exposure at being revealed so intimately for the first time, to two at the same time no less, and yet, despite the giddy vulnerability that stuttered in your gut, you felt at ease knowing who it is that surrounded you. 

A low string of curses from Atsumu followed by the lewd sound of him sucking his finger that was covered in your slick made you want to cover your face again; your hand automatically rose to do so but you found you were unable to lift it. Looking down, you gaped at the sight of red ropes courtesy of Osamu’s magic binding your hands, securing them to invisible anchors in the air that moved to maneuver and position your arms as its conjurer pleased.

Osamu smirked mischievously at your wide eyes, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips. 

In contrast to the delinquent expression on his handsome features, gentle hands as cool as the river on a hot summer day caressed up your waist, settling to cup your jaw. 

“Yer shouldn’t hide,” Osamu murmured, thumb lightly tracing your quivering bottom lip.

Atsumu pushed at your thighs from behind, further parting your legs for his exploration. Your fingers twitched in reaction, vulnerability whispering for you to hide but you didn’t, not with the way Osamu’s steel-gray eyes gazed at you.

“We’ll take care of yer so…” 

Unlike the impatient way he had been roving hastily over you early on, the brush of Osamu’s lips on your own is steady and tender, with his eyes remaining locked on yours.

“Keep ya’ eyes on us...”

Atsumu’s signature hot breath seared your inner thighs, his fingers gripping a pinch harder on the plush skin, and his wet tongue prodded right along where his and Osamu’s fingers were moments prior. A shiver ran down your spine when you felt him lick once, then twice, before pushing past your folds, slowly tasting and savoring the experience for you and himself.

Osamu never took his eyes away from you, keeping your gaze locked on him as he continued to whisper against your lips.

“And don’t miss a thing.”

The first time you came (both for that night and in your life), all the twins used was Atsumu’s tongue and the overwhelming force of Osamu’s gaze. Not for a single second did he allow you to look away from him, even as your legs shook pitifully from Atsumu’s unrelenting assault and threatened to crumble, red ropes extended to your waist kept you up alongside Osamu's arm wrapped around you.

People say that closing your eyes allow you to better feel the sensation of touch, the lack of sight acting to enhance your other senses; but those people never experienced Frosty Osamu’s chilling eyes that froze your attention onto nothing but him, making you hyper-aware of the feeling of his brother’s face pushed between your legs.

The second time you came it was with Osamu between your thighs from the front, with your back pressed tightly to Atsumu’s chest. The golden-haired twin shared with you the taste of yourself, any and all your cries ate up by one blonde, greedy twin, whilst the other greedy twin took his time lapping and devouring you with your trembling legs hooked over his neck.

It is when you laid panting and gasping for breath on the bed between the twins, recovering from the turns Atsumu and Osamu took at you, that they began to argue once more, their figures towering over the top of yours as they met in the center in a fast and heated quarrel. 

The subject at debate?

Who got to pop your cherry.

You were about to sit up and reassure them that regardless of who it was, your feelings for them will not change (you were secretly glad that they didn’t think of ‘sharing’ this one; you doubt you could have handled them together at the same time….you _really_ didn’t think so, not after what you felt when you were pinned against them) when they abruptly stopped arguing, and silent nods of agreements were exchanged.

  
  


H-Huh? They...settled it? That was...quick.

They turned to look at you simultaneously, and you reflexively pulled the blankets up, as if the flimsy cloth would have done anything to save you from their ravenous eyes.

You squeaked. “W-What?” 

“We decided.” Atsumu smiled in that childishly eager way that only he could pull off, grin wide and hungry as he leaned down towards you to trace the tip of his nose up along your cheek. 

“Decided...what?” 

“That we can share yer.” Osamu caged your torso with one arm, forcing you to lean back down as he rested his chin on your chest, glancing up at you. 

“Weren’t you...already kind of doing that?”

Atsumu hummed into your ear and playfully bit at your lobe. “Yea but I sure wasn’t gonna let ‘Samu do as he wanted without me on watch. Can’t trust him to control himself.”

Osamu scoffed at his brother, fingers peeling away at the blankets wrapped around you. “It’s the other way around, ‘Tsumu.”

“But now we decided that we can share yer equally.” Vicious Atsumu.

“Divvy yer up.” Frosty Osamu.

“Half and half.” Vicious Atsumu.

“Fifty-fifty.” Frosty Osamu.

“If I get somethin’, ‘Samu gets somethin’.” Atsumu.

“No more gettin’ in each other’s way’.” Osamu.

“It’s better than sharin’ yer with anyone else.” Atsumu.

“Better than sharin’ with the... **_us_** , of ya’ world.” Osamu.

“So whoever gets this-” Atsumu’s fingers suddenly ran up your slit and you squealed in surprise.

“-the other gets this.” Osamu squeezed your butt cheeks and you jerked with a choke when a sneaky finger snuck in between.

“W-Wait-” You stuttered as they lifted and moved you to their whims, one twin taking up a position in front of you and the other behind. Your breathing and wits still barely recovered, it was a blur as to who was in front and who was behind. 

“A-At the same t-time?” You squeaked, gulping as you felt a hard length brushing your back. But you couldn’t deny the tingle of excitement in your veins.

“I-I d-don’t know if I c-can-” A finger was pushed on your lip, silencing you.

“Don’t worry-” Osamu’s frosty eyes shone with a promise in their depths.

“We’ll take turns-” Atsumu’s vicious smirk held an equally fiery promise as his brother.

“For now.” The Miya Twins.

* * *

_(A few days ago)_

“You’re nervous with their physical affections. You’ve never done it before, have you?.”

_Yikes, Suna._

Did he have to call you out like that?

Like, that isn’t exactly the reason why you subconsciously chose to continue staying with Suna-

“And despite your feelings for them, you feel nervous about staying with them because you _know_ they are pushing for the next step and you don’t know what to do.”

“I-” 

_Damn, Suna._

“I won’t force you to leave if you really don’t want to, even if I would like to clear my own house of their stench,” Suna wrinkled his sensitive nose and eyed your clothes. “And as brash as they are, I doubt the twins would force you to do anything you don’t want to do. They’ve shown that by holding out this long.” 

He sighed before continuing. “But I would remind you that though we are born of humans, we _are_ ultimately fox-folk. We have heat cycles.”

“...oh.” 

You were no veterinarian but even you understood what that meant. Your mind momentarily blanked at the realization Suna brought upon you, and the fact that you’re having this conversation with Suna Rintarou’s alternate, of all people. 

_Embarrassing_.

Suna smiled in amusement at your dumbfounded expression. “It’s usually not a problem if we do not have a significant attachment to anyone, and is wholly controllable for us unlike our more animalistic fox kin; the human lineage in us gave us that. Most times, the cycle passes without us noticing. But that is not the case for the twins right now, especially with you involved.” 

Dull yellow eyes leveled with you with a knowing glimmer. 

“They are very much attached.”

“I...I know.” Again, _everyone_ knows.

“You know of our biology and the role humans play in it. It’s in their instinctual nature, as much as they might try to deny or resist it. We're territorial folks as it is.”

This could be the real reason you were so scared, so hesitant, up till now. 

“I’m too young to have kids!!” You wailed with a shrill into Suna’s silent home, hands carding into your hair harshly. 

Suna sighed again in exasperation at your outburst. "Please, let me finish before you jump into further conclusions on your own. I'm not saying you need to bear their offspring. Yes, it is in our biology as fox-folk to breed with humans but that is _not_ equal to having children. It's isn't like the success rate is very high…" He softly mumbled the last part.

"The twins are troublesome enough as they are, I rather not have to deal with any of their offspring for a _long_ time." Suna continued with a pinch to his brow. 

His words calmed you immensely and made you snicker at the same time. You can't say you don't understand where he's coming from. 

"But, as far as I'm aware, they've passed one, maybe two, cycles already since their attachment to you began. Their baser instincts only get worse and stronger the longer they ignore it; instincts will tell them to mark their territory, whilst their logic will fight it out of respect for you." 

"...why did no one tell me about this sooner?" 

"We've never had this issue before, considering our history. And you never asked." Suna shrugged much too nonchalantly for the topic at hand. “But do you understand what I’m trying to say here? They’ve already held out this long with you around, and we both know full well that self-control is not exactly their greatest strength.”

Suna sighed but there was a small smile on his sharp features. “I cannot speak for the depths of their feelings as I am not them. But I can say with confidence that they care for you more than they ever have for anyone else. Their resistance thus far is proof of that; their patience with you is testament to that.”

Patience.

Your eyes lowered and there was a welcomed beat in your chest.

A smile that you didn’t intend, swelling and spilling from the depths of your soul without your permission, lifted your lips; an involuntary yet wholly genuine smile, the kind that someone would only have without conscious thought when they saw the subject(s) of their entire love.

Yeah…you understand now, more than ever.

The Miya Twins of Hyquile are not famous for their kindness and patience, after all. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, if you got through all that and got here....THANK YOU T_T  
> I have no idea what I was doing, and the direction of this was EVERYWHERE as I veered between making it tied closely to the main GWS story, and also wanting non-readers of GWS to be able to enjoy it but....yea, that turned into a mess.  
> In any case, I hope GWS readers enjoyed a possible canon, non-canon, alternate future? with the Hyquile Fox Twins :D (NOT answering questions about whether this is truly GWS canon or not; it's open for interpretation atm, and your guess is as good as mine at this stage of the GWS story :P ).  
> I may or may not had some foreshadowing in here for GWS...but it isn't anything major-ish HAHA no, please, don't go back to reread to find where it is, it isn't worth it x.x just wait for GWS to be updated.
> 
> Please do leave a comment and let me know what you thought, what you liked etc? I think I might explore nsfw writing further in the future (it's SUPER hard!!?) but I'm one of those authors that get validation from comments HAHAHA Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
